His Butler: True Form
by pandabear87
Summary: As the amber rays of the early morning's sun slowly began to warm his face, the young master of the house still lay in his bed, stuck between the realm of reality and fantasy. (One shot featuring Sebastian and Ciel's first meeting and Sebastian's true form... First Kuroshitsuji fan fic) Reviews welcome!


"His Butler: True Form"

Black Butler Fan Fiction

As the amber rays of the early morning's sun slowly began to warm his face, the young master of the house still lay in his bed, stuck between the realm of reality and fantasy. In his waking dreams he could see a dark, hooded figure holding a hot iron stamp with a strange crest upon it, slowly moving towards the naked flesh of his exposed back. He tried desperately to move away from this horrible vision; however he neglected to realize that he was bound by leather straps on the cold metal slab that he had been placed upon.  
All at once, an immense searing pain began to spread from the spot where the brand touched his skin. He writhed in pain and agony, yet trying with all his might to hold his tongue and hide his tears. Even in this state, he did not wish to give his captors the satisfaction of his cries. He instead cursed his enemy in his own mind, trying desperately to show no weakness. After this horrific ritual, he was taken and shoved roughly back into a small cage and locked up once more. As the hooded figures slowly began to walk away, he decided that this was the last straw.

The young master began to roll around a bit more in his bed, the sun's golden rays creeping ever still onto his pale, white face, however his lucid dream still continued.

All of his emotions began to surface at that very moment, yet even so, he did not truly believe that his anger and desperation would become this unbearable as to lose his composure and begin to beg the darkness for help.

As more of the bright yellow light of the sun began to illuminate his face, the young master's dream had become a nightmare once more.

"Curse this world, these men, even God Himself! I don't want to die here! I'll do anything, anything to end all of this! I don't care about Heaven or Hell, or any other who would stand in my way! I can't die, I won't die! Not like this! Please, I'll do anything!"

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared before him in the distance, clad in black and shrouded in smoke. As it walked closer, he could hear the click of its healed boots against the stone floor. He could not make out a face, yet he knew that it was not one of the hooded men. This being was different than the ones before, in fact he still wasn't quite sure if it was even human. Even in the pitch-black darkness that befell his eyes, he could still see this black being vividly as it slowly moved towards him. Click, click, click… Then, this creature leaned downward toward him, revealing glowing red eyes and sharp white teeth that shown brightly in the dark.

It reached out at him with a slender, boney black hand with long black nails, almost beckoning him to reach out and clasp it. Without a second thought, he reached for it, for even in this darkness and despair, this inhuman figure before him seemed to be more comforting than any other he had dealt with thus far. The figure leaned in closer still and whispered softly and gently…

"Master, it is time to wake up! You have a very busy day ahead of you and I don't think it wise to stay in bed much longer. I have already let you sleep in a bit longer than I should have."

As the young master began to open his eyes, the black, mysterious creature that had appeared in his dream had transformed into a tall, slender man in black tailcoat, wearing crisp white gloves. He was standing next to a silver rolling trolley, holding a matching silver tray with an array of different foods for his breakfast and a hot cup of tea.

"For today's breakfast, I have prepared a Pouched Salmon and Minced Salad, as well as some blueberry scones. I have also brought a hot cup of the Master's favorite tea."

"Earl Grey, I hope," the young master, Ciel Phantomhive, murmured from beneath his silken sheets, thankful to have been roused from his ever persistent dream of that fateful night. Who would have guessed that the only thing that could save him from the demons that had been holding him captive was that very man which stood before him, his butler, Sebastian? He sat up lazily, still slightly groggy from sleep, while his butler placed a bed tray laden with his breakfast over his lap.

"I have also brought you the morning post and have already started to make preparations for our visitor today." His butler smiled and bowed as he handed a small stack of letters to his young master. Ciel ignored them, leaving Sebastian's hand suspended in the air as he started to take a sip of his tea. "I shall leave them on the bedside table for you then," he said, with an almost annoyed air to his voice. When Ciel had finished eating his fill, he took up the pile and began to thumb through them.

"Nothing of interest today, it seems, not even one from the Queen. I'm beginning to think that she's ignoring me. Could it be that we've angered her in some way?" Ciel browsed through the rest of the letters and then tossed them into a pile at his side. He waved his hands at the mess, silently telling Sebastian to clean it up and raised his arms above his head to stretch and yawn. "Remind me again, what visitor are we expecting?" Ciel inquired.

"A man from Germany wants to speak with you about the possibility of expanding your brand further in his homeland, as well as a few other business ventures. I believe his name is Gunter Hargreaves of the Hargreaves Toy Company."

"Ugh. I despise talking with that man. He is always wanting to give me advice that I don't need and attempting to share my company's profits. Every time he comes here, it just gives me a headache." Sebastian merely nodded slightly, still placing the leftovers from breakfast on the trolley.

"Well, either way, I shall be sure to give him a proper Phantomhive welcome and make his stay here quite comfortable."

"Whatever you say, just hurry and finish picking up. You said yourself that you let me sleep in too long. If I am to have a busy day, then I cannot just sit here in my nightshirt."

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian, maintaining his cheery disposition, despite his master's foul mood.

When all was cleared away, Ciel turned to let his thin, spindly legs hang off the side of his bed. He sat limply in this position as his butler began to place his black, wool socks upon each foot and secure them with their buckles. Then he replaced his nightshirt with a stark white, freshly pressed button down shirt with a slight ruff upon him, which Ciel obliged him by placing his arms through and sitting up a bit straighter as he began to button it up. Next were his royal blue trousers, which he stood up from his bed so he could tuck in his shirt, then a matching wool coat, embroidered with golden thread and gilded buttons. He stepped his feet into shiny, black, leather buckled boots with a slight heal. Lastly, Sebastian gently tied a black, velvet eye-patch around his head to cover his right eye.

Just like that horrible scar left by the brand and those horrifying nightmares that never ceased to haunt his slumber, this eye-patch was yet another reminder of his melancholy past. Finally, having been fed and dressed, the young master Ciel began to make his way about his manor and Sebastian was left to continue overseeing the rest of the staff in their duties, as well as continue with his own.

When he had finally reached his study, Ciel immediately went to his large cherry wood desk and started to look over some paperwork entailing the past month's profits. He wanted to be sure to have concrete evidence that he did not need any outside help, especially from that of Mr. Hargreaves. "What a nuisance that man is," he muttered to himself under his breath, making a face like he had eaten something rather sour. Then, without reason, he began to throw a fit of sorts, yelling at the walls of his study in an angry and aggravated voice. "I really despise it when others treat me as a child! I am the Earl Phantomhive after all. I should be treated with respect, just as my parents were before me!" He stood up suddenly from his leather-bound chair and pushed at his desk with enough force to spray many pieces of paper all about the room.

With a look of utter disgust, his temper tantrum turned into a fit of rage that could not be controlled. It seemed that, for all his talk of being treated as an adult by his peers, he still could not suppress his childish tendencies; he was a 13 year old boy after all. Hearing the commotion made by his tiny master, Sebastian seemed to appear before him almost instantly.

"What is it, my lord?" he asked Ciel as he walked into his young master's study. Upon entering the room, he could see the papers strewn about the floor, his master standing behind his desk with a look of utter rage. Without hesitation nor given any command by his master, the loyal butler began to pick up after his young lord, not making a sound. When he had finished, he organized the papers neatly on the desk and walked toward Ciel. He tenderly helped sit him back down into his chair once more; trying desperately to soothe his master's distressed state.

"It was nothing," snapped Ciel finally, his tantrum had passed. "I am starting to get hungry, I want something sweet. Make me some cake," he demanded, with a disrespectful air which reminded Sebastian of the child that he really was.

"I'm sorry young master, but our guest will be here for lunch very soon and seeing as you ate the scones and neglected your salmon this morning, I am afraid that I cannot oblige you. Would you instead have another cup of tea to tie you over?" In his mind, he knew that this request was due to his master's unrelenting sweet tooth that he had to constantly combat, regardless of his master's anguish. He knew all too well that if he let him eat cake now, he would complain later of stomach troubles, something that he knew would not help improve his already sour mood.

"Fine," grunted Ciel with great displeasure and annoyance at not getting just what he wanted. "But, could you add a little honey to it?"

"Yes, my lord."

After his butler returned with his tea, he left him alone once more to ponder to himself. As he sipped at his tea, his mood seamed to lighten a bit. Something about the sweetness the honey added to the tea comforted his nerves, however it seemed that his lack of a full night of undisturbed sleep had made him feel rather drowsy. His breathing slowed as his chest rose and fell heavily. Soon, without fail, he drifted off into a light sleep as he leaned back into his chair.

Once again, he began to see the men in dark hoods drifting about in the dungeon as he peered through the bars of his cage on the cold, stone floor. Just as they had before, they were leaving him alone in the darkness, half naked and afraid for his life. He could still feel the painful burning left behind by the mark upon his frail back. He had managed to hold back his tears, determined to show his captors no fear, but now that they had left him, he could not stop their relentless flow.

"Curse this place! Curse these men! I don't care about Heaven or Hell; there is no God to save me. I can't die, I won't die! Please, someone help me. I'll do anything…" he pleaded once more to the darkness before him. Just like before, the inhuman creature materialized before him, shrouded all in black, with its healed boots clicking and long, demonic black nails beckoning him. Although he knew deep down that this hand did not belong to that of a human, he still found an odd sense of comfort in its gentle grasp. The black form bent down closer and began to whisper in a calm and alarmingly tender voice.

"Are you quite sure that is your wish? I can save you from this place, if you'll allow me. That is why you have summoned me, is it not? You said it yourself; you have forsaken your God and cursed your silly notions of Heaven and Hell. You are a very interesting specimen to me, indeed. Shall we now make a deal?"

Still holding the outstretched hand, Ciel felt a sudden warmth rush throughout his body because he knew in his heart that his salvation had finally come to him in this demonic form. Yet, for all the comfort he felt, he still could not make a sound, instead he nodded as he gazed into those fierce; fiery-red eyes that shown ever brightly like fireflies, illuminating the dark. At that, the demon smiled a large toothy smile, revealing long white pointed fangs, like that of an animal ready to take down its prey, licking its lips hungrily. "Shall we begin?" the demon purred.

All at once, a surge of pain began to pulsate in his right eye, as if someone were carving at it with a knife. Still holding onto that black hand, he withstood this pain, knowing that it was nothing compared to what he had already suffered. If this pain meant leaving this retched place, then he was willing to withstand it as many times as necessary. When the pain subsided, he opened his eyes once more and saw that the hand he was holding was covered in a red liquid, which he knew to be blood, and a purple seal with a star and strange symbols had appeared upon it.

The demon let his hand go, leaving him alone in his cage once more, however this time he knew he no longer had to be afraid. A faint smile emerged across his beaten and bruised face as he watched the demon at work. All the torches surrounding the dungeon immediately began to glow brightly, eliminating the darkness completely. It was then that he truly caught a full glimpse of his devilish savior. It was true that this being was not a human, despite possessing many human-like features.

It was tall and lean with jet black hair that came down over its shoulders. One of its black hands was clasping a long black cloak that covered much of his torso, exposing his long black talon-like nails while the other rested at his side, still dripping with fresh blood. It wore tall, black, polished leather, healed boots with pointed toes that covered half of its legs. There it stood, shrouded in black smoke and giving off a menacing aura as black feathers fell about its feet. Its pale white face was that of an adult male however his nose and chin ended in sharp yet attractive points, giving him a bird-like profile. His glowing red eyes were surrounded by blackened lids, giving them a sunken, almost skeletal appearance, making them seem to shine even brighter. His devilish gaze remained fixed upon the young boy before him.

"We have made the contract; there is no turning back now. What is your first order, my master?" At that, he removed his cloak, quickly revealing his large, black wings which expanded to twice his height, then immediately tucking them neatly behind his back once more as he sunk into a deep bow. It was quite an impressive sight to behold, Ciel thought to himself, finally starting to regain his courage to speak.

"Destroy this place. Kill them all." Ciel spoke these words in a voice so calm that even the demon before him seemed taken aback.

"You truly are a curious one," cooed the demon with a slight smile forming. Just as his new master commanded, he opened the cage and lifted the tiny, frail boy out, cradling him like the child that he was. As before Ciel felt a glorious feeling of warmth spread from within his body at the touch of this new ally. How strange that a demonic man such as this would bring him this much comfort? The demon continued to walk, his black boots clicking across the floor, clutching his new master in one hand and using the other to suck the torchlight towards himself. The pitch blackness of the room returned, but only lasted for a few seconds as a sudden burst of fire emerged from the demon's newly branded hand. The blaze raged before Ciel's eyes as if he were gazing into the very fires of Hell.

The pair exited the dungeons of the manor house, leaving destruction and death behind them as they emerged into the light of the morning. The sun's rays seemed to burn Ciel's eyes, which had gotten so used to that relentless darkness. The demon then placed his young master onto the grass, which was still wet with morning dew, took off his black jacket and wrapped it around the child. The feeling of the cold wet grass under his feet was confirmation that he had finally gained freedom from his cage and that this was indeed happening for real.

He looked up at the demon, who had leaned into a bow once more and saw that he still looked the same as he did before. His large black wings tucked tightly behind him, talon-like nails and sharp teeth gleaming in the rays of the sun. If this creature is to remain with me, then I shall have to request him to change his form, Ciel thought to himself. In fact, he didn't even know this being's name nor if it even had one.

"Is this the only form you can take?" Ciel asked the creature before him. As the demon straightened, he looked at the boy with a face full of amusement.

"And what form shall I take, my master?" He grinned, revealing those terrible fangs again. After a few moments of hesitation, Ciel spoke up.

"The form of a human man, or course," he thought out loud, "but…" He failed to finish his sentence when his eyes beheld what stood before him. Instead of the raven-like demon with its devilish smile, there stood a tall, thin man with softer features. He was wearing a black tailcoat with a satin pinstripe running down the sides with matching trousers and a white, fresh-pressed shirt. His black leather heals had been replaced with flat, black dress shoes. His jet black nails and hair had shortened to normal length, and his teeth had become more human-like. He looked like any other ordinary man now, except for his red eyes that were slowly losing their evil glow.

"How about this form, does this suit you, my new master?" The demon inquired. Ciel sensed a strange familiarity about this new form, almost as if the demon had read his thoughts, for in his slight moment of hesitation, a flash of a memory of his father had crossed his mind, and there he stood before him, in the form of this demon. Oddly enough, this new form seemed to suit this creature just fine.

"What is your name?" Ciel asked. Then he added, "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Whatever my young master would like it to call me, since I have taken a form to his liking, I should also take a name of his choosing as well."

"Sebastian. That's what you shall be called from here on. You will be my new butler and guardian." he said without hesitation.

"Sebastian the butler, huh? Was that the name of your previous butler?" the demon asked in his sweet voice.

"No…" Ciel hesitated, "…it was the name of my dog." The sickly sweet grin faded slightly from Sebastian's face as he learned this new fact; however he lowered himself onto one knee and gently and soothingly uttered his next words.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
